


Cheer up Marco

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Bad Boy x Princess [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star sings a song to cheer Marco up.





	Cheer up Marco

School bell rings

Everyone run out of the school expect for Marco Diaz who was angry.

Marco said "I can't believe I got detention for got into a fight with my ex girl friend Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Star was sewing in her room but she heard a door slam.

Star thought Uh-oh?

Marco said "What am I gonna do tell my parents about this!?"

But Star has an idea.

Marco was crying in his room until he heard a beautiful singing voice.

~With a smile and a song life is just a bright sunny day your cares fade away and your heart is young~

Marco said "Star?"

~With a smile and a song all the world seems to awaken anew rejoicing with you as the song is sung there's no use in grumbling when the raindrops come tumbling remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine when you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring and life flows along with a smile"

Marco hugged Star.

Marco said "Thank you Star" as tears streaming through his face.

Star said "You're welcome"


End file.
